


Farewell – Prelude

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi doesn't want to leave next morning, but Yuzu always makes things better.





	Farewell – Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, beautiful people!
> 
> Today's fic is special, as there's some extra content at the ending <3. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Today's prompt was: _human_.

Javi is sad. And tired.

That last performance at FaoI had been great, and he had enjoyed it a lot. The audience was great, and the mood on the ice had been phenomenal. He was tired because... well, it was exhausting to be skating all those days, with a trip to Korea thrown in the middle. But mostly, the high of the after show had began to fall after the shower Javi had taken, already at the hotel.

Javi had been avoiding thinking too much about it because Yuzu and he hadn't clarified anything yet, and... Well, Javi had to fly back to Spain.

After his shower, Javi is getting ready to go up to Yuzu's room again, to talk before he has to go in the early morning the next day. They will part at different times, since Yuzu is going back to Sendai and Javi has to go to Tokyo, to Haneda. But he doesn't have time to act. There's a knocking at the door, all of a sudden, taking him by surprise. Still with the hair dripping, he dries it haphazardly with a towel and runs to the door after a second knocking.

He shouldn't be too surprised to find Yuzu there, but he is.

“Javi.  Sorry to come in so late.” It's the first thing Yuzu says, making Javi smile a bit. “May I come in?”

He doesn't even need to finish the sentence and Javi is already taking a step to the side, letting him in and closing the door after him.

“ I was about to go up to your room,” Javi says, not really wanting to put into words the fact that they will be parting ways the following day. It seems to be more real that way. “You know, since we are... leaving tomorrow.” He doesn't have much of an option, in the end.

Javi can't see Yuzu's face because he has started walking towards the bed, but when he turns to sit, his eyebrows are slightly furrowed and he doesn't look particularly happy. Javi follows him and sits next to him, letting his eyes wander between Yuzu's overall posture and the expression on his face.

“ I know” Yuzu doesn't sound particularly happy, either. Javi can relate.

“ I'm sorry. I know we haven't talked about... us.”

Well, they hadn't talked mainly because they had been quite busy with the shows, and they didn't have much free time, much less the mental energy to jump into such conversation.

“ I feel like I should invite you on a date before we can say we are going out,” says Javi, feeling like he has said too much immediately after. “I mean... Letting you decide if you want to go out with me.”

For that, Javi receives a light slap on the thigh. He is quick to grab Yuzu's hand before he takes it away, intertwining their fingers.

“ Don't be stupid, Javi. Of course I want us to be together,” he says, glancing at Javi, cheeks slightly red. “I made a joke about our wedding!” He has a point with that, Javi has to admit.

“ How about you decide after we have that first date?” replies Javi, with the tiniest smile on his lips, squeezing Yuzu's hand a bit. “We can discuss our wedding there, too.” He wanted to downplay the situation a bit, more than anything.

Yes, Javi is being a bit selfish. Mostly, he isn’t sure he would be able to say good-bye next morning if they made it official at that very moment. He is only human. And so is Yuzu.

He must have seen something in Javi's face, because all of a sudden there is a Yuzu climbing into his lap, and sooner rather than later he has a mop of dark hair partially obscuring his view, and a pair of toned arms around his neck. Javi doesn't miss the opportunity to tightly hug Yuzu back, pulling him flushed against his body.

“ I'm gonna miss you a lot, Javi,” Yuzu says, almost inaudible, against Javi's neck.

Javi disentangles himself a bit, putting only the necessary space between them to be able to hold Yuzu's face with his hands.

“ I will go to Toronto. We can make plans, okay? We will talk,” Javi is trying to reassure himself, maybe. They had been far from each other before, for a longer time, and they had made it. They could make it this time, too. “But I will miss you a lot too, Yuzu,  _ cariño _ .”

Javi leans forward and presses a tender, warm kiss against Yuzu's lips, stroking one of his velvety cheeks with one hand and leaving the other against his neck.

“ Stay the night with me,” Javi asks, looking at Yuzu again, but still caressing his cheek. He feels relieved when he gets a small nod in response, and they get in bed shortly afterwards, worn-out from the show and the feelings.

Javi was just too happy to put the farewell on hold, to fall asleep with Yuzu plastered to his side, and to dive into a world in which he didn't have to leave Yuzu in a matter of hours.

And anyway, next morning doesn't seem as horrible when he has his arms around Yuzu.

**Author's Note:**

> Always thank you for reading! I'm happy to hear any comments you have about it <3!!!


End file.
